the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 29
Leg Post 29 begins in the past, in 505 A.D., when King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table are still in Britannia. King Arthur knights his nephew, Sir Gawain, and The Lady of the Lake has prepared a gift for the new knight. Sir Balin, however, suddenly severs the lady's head from her body. In the present of Space Camelot King Arthur is pressed for new knights as several have left to join Sir Lancelot since his banishment. King Mark believes this is not a problem given the new colonisation project on Algernon while Sir Bedivere suggests that a once discredited and imprisoned knight, Sir Balin, may rejoin the knights. Back in the past Vivane is still alive, despite her head being on the floor, and Sir Balin wishes to dash it to pieces claiming that she destroyed his family. His twin brother, Sir Balan, talks him down and Balin is arrested. Finally, in the present, Sir Balin is released from his cell aboard Camelot. Post Space Camelot Beheaded Location: Castle Camelot | England | Some Year Ago Characters: King Arthur | Sir Gawain | Sir Balin | Sir Balan | Vivane | Sir Lancelot King Arthur: "I dub thee, Sir Nephew!" Sir Nephew: "Uh. My name's Gawain, Uncle." King Arthur: "Oh right, yeah. I dub thee Sir Gawain. Now rise!" The teenage Gawain rose to his feet to a round of applause from his new fellows; the Knights of the Round Table. They are stood in the great hall of Castle Camelot where King Arthur's throne resides, ready to accept those who would seek his council. Large, narrow windows line the walls and allow light to stream upon the cold, grey stones. The castle itself was newly built. It's construction had begun after the marriage of Arthur to Lady Guinevere of Wales and finished just a year earlier. Now, in 505 A.D., Sir Gawain was become the first new person to be knighted within the castle's walls. King Arthur: "And to mark this occasion I asked The Lady of the Lake to grant you a special gift!" The Lady of the Lake stepped forward, as though she had only just appeared in the castle and approached the young man with grace in each step. Puddles of water were left in her wake and as she reached Sir Gawain she lifted her arms. And then her head was cut off. Location: Camelot Characters: King Arthur | Sir Bedivere | King Mark | Sir Balan | Sir Balin Back to the future. King Arthur: "This split with Lancelot might be the greatest calamity to ever hit my kingdom. Several of my knights are gone with him, leaving our number and integrity diminished..." He sulked. Sir Bedivere: "We may be able to recruit new knights from the population." King Mark: "In all honesty, I'm not sure it really is such a problem. We're readying to colonise this planet, Algernon, which seems safe enough for your current retinue of knights to manage. There is no war to be waged for the foreseeable future." King Arthur: "But it's more than just that. It's the integrity, like I said! The honour of the round table is at stake!" Sir Bedivere: "We have at least one seat that could be filled instantly, sire." King Arthur: "We do?" Sir Bedivere: "You'll remember the prisoner?" King Arthur: "Uh... no?" Sir Bedivere: "Sir Balin." King Arthur: "... you mean I should let a murderer join the knights of the round table?" Sir Bedivere: "Rejoin. But yes. He has been in prison for his crime, brought with us to space and kept confined this whole while." King Arthur: "But he murdered the Lady of the Lake!" Sir Bedivere: "Murder might be a strong word in this case..." Back to the past. Vivane: "Ouch." The knights looked appalled at what just happened. And more appalled that the woman wasn't dead. They stare at her head on the ground. Vivane: "How rude..." Sir Lancelot: "What... what have you done to my fairy-god-mother!?" Standing over the corpse was a knight clad in stark white armour. His hair was jet black and long, slicked back across his scalp. He wore no tabard, tunic nor cape. Instead his sigil was blazoned upon the small, green and white buckler that was attached to his wrist. On his waist was a belt with a single scabbard where his sword still slept. From his back, however, was another scabbard - this one drawn and poised over the head of the Aes Sidhe woman. King Arthur: "Knights!" Instantly weapons were drawn and regarded upon the rogue knight. Sir Balin: "If you must take my life, so be it. But I shall be avenged upon this witch first!" King Arthur: "She is a guest of my court, Sir Balin! You have wounded your king much!" Sir Balin: "It was unintentional, my king. Alas, it must be so. I cannot stay my hand." King Arthur: "You bloody will stay your hand, ye crazy bastard!" Sir Balin: "She destroyed my family! Vengeance is my right! My honour depends upon the slaying of this demon!" King Arthur: "Revenge cannot be yours so long as she is at my court." Vivane: "Men fighting over me." She looked up at them all. Vivane: "Literally over me. Humans look very odd at this angle. Crotches and noses. That's what stands out." Sir Lancelot: "I will not let you harm her." Vivane: "Bit late for that..." Sir Lancelot: "Harm her further." Sir Balan: "Please brother. This is not the way!" Sir Balan, the twin brother to Sir Balin, stepped forward. He was identical to his brother, except while Sir Balin was clean-shaven, Balan had grown a long, silken beard. His own armour was cream, rather than completely white, and had a tower shield instead of a buckler and bore a short spear. Sir Balin: "But--!" Sir Balan: "Don't make me kill you. Not my own brother." Several seconds passed that seemed far longer. Sir Balin dropped his sword and Lancelot moved it to claim the second sword of the Knight of the Two Swords. Balin fell to his knees over the head of Vivane and glared down at her eyes. King Arthur: "Arrest him." Vivane: "And while you're at it, could somebody give me a hand?" She paused. Vivane: "Two hands and a body actually. Just roll me onto my neck. That's it. Just need some duct tape and I'll be good as new. At least I landed on this soft bit of carpet. Would have been nasty to land on the stone. Even worse if we were outside on a hill and I rolled. Imagine that." Two knights marched down the corridor of ''Camelot ''towards the living quarters used by the Knights of the Round Table. One special room is usually locked, only opened to provide the prisoner with food or visitors. This day the door opened for good. Within, Sir Balin is seated upon his bed with his head in a book. He looked up to see the knights and saw that one of them was his brother, Sir Balan. Balan opened his arms and welcomed Sir Balin back to freedom and the round table. Sir Balan: "Allow me time to explain why. You will not believe what has happened to the round table, brother." Sir Balin: "I shall believe whatever you tell me once I have my swords back in hand." Sir Balan: "They're waiting for you." Sir Balin: "Then tell me. Spare no detail." Notes Britt's Commentary "This is loosely based on a scene from Morte D'ArthurLe Morte d'Arthur article, Wikipedia. where Sir BalinSir Balin article, Wikipedia. kills one of the Ladies of the LakeThe Lady of the Lake article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post